Nowadays, new aircraft often incorporate management of their own maintenance, including documentation relating thereto. For this purpose, the information system on board the aircraft includes applications that enable maintenance procedures to be consulted, certain breakdowns to be anticipated, and certain maintenance operations to be performed.
In order to reduce occupation of the cockpit and to facilitate maintenance operations, computer connectors in the form of jacks are made available in other portions of the aircraft to enable a portable maintenance computer to be connected thereto so as to access said applications. These jacks are installed in confidence zones and are therefore accessible only to authorized persons.
In order to further facilitate maintenance, it is now desired for it to be possible, perhaps optionally, to have jacks available that are situated in zones that are also accessible to the public, i.e. to the passengers of the airplane. Unfortunately, such jacks represent entry points for a potential attack on the information system of the airplane, so it is desirable to protect access thereto.